Angel With A Shotgun
by FireWitch25
Summary: There has been three fatal incidents in No-Zone. Zonic is determined to find out who or whom the killers are in order to keep his team mates safe. However, during this fiasco, he's reminded of his past. Will he overcome the obstacles of his past to secure his future or will he fail and even lose his love: Zamy? Will he kill to save her? Will he remain coldhearted forever? A ZonZamy


**A/N:** Hola mi amigos y amigas! I'm here with another story (not one-shot) and this is something new too. This story is based on Zonic and his fellow Zonecops but I will be making major changes. Instead of the Archie world, it'll be the SEGA universe. That way I don't have to bother with the Archie characters and all that crap. Also, Maria Robotnik will be alive in the No-Zone world and a hedgehog (she'll still be deceased and human in the normal world). The SEGA characters will only be mentioned at the moment and there might be a small chance of the Anti-Mobius characters appearing as well...screw that- WE NEED SCOURGE IN THIS STORY D.D  
>I hope you enjoy this story and it'll be something new too.<p>

**Disclaimer:** All Sonic character belong to SEGA and all Archie characters belong to who ever is the owner of such and such. Also, you'll see that this story is slightly inspired by the movie Tron, X-Men, futuristic eras and Marvels Agents of Shield.

**Ages:** (The Zonecops are three years older than the Prime Mobians- just to make it more badass xp)

**Zonic:** 18 years - **Sonic: **15 years  
><strong>Zhadow:<strong> looks 18 years but is ageless - **Shadow:** looks 15 but is ageless and older than 50 O_O  
><strong>Zilver:<strong> 17 years - **Silver:** 14 years  
><strong>Zamy:<strong> 15 years - **Amy:** 12 years  
><strong>Zlaze:<strong> 17 years - **Blaze:** 14 years  
><strong>Zaria:<strong> 15 years - **Maria:** 12 years (deceased)  
><strong>Znuckles:<strong> 19 years - **Knuckles:** 16 years  
><strong>Zouge:<strong> 21 years - **Rouge:** 18 years  
><strong>Zails:<strong> 11 years - **Tails:** 8 years  
><strong>Zream:<strong> 9 years - **Cream:** 6 years  
><strong>Zector: <strong>23 years - **Vector: **20 years  
><strong>Zespio:<strong> 19 years - **Espio: **16 years  
><strong>Zharmy: <strong>9 years - **Charmy: **6 years

~x~

The sky was coated in ebony and the moon, a sign of hope was blocked by the clouds that rumbled as it floated. A few seconds later, the wind started to pick up and the temperature turned from humid to spine-chilling cold. The clouds illuminated for less than a second and then the rumble came a few seconds after. Rain started to pour down from the sky and drench the ground and obstacles below it.

**Whoooooooosh!**

A neon green blur zoomed past through the city. The buildings were all lit up as well as the apartments. Cars and motorbikes honked as the green blur rushed past them in the city. The city of No-Zone. Despite that, the green blur was not alone. It was followed by a cerulean blur that seemed to be catching up. The green blur seemed to take notice of that and swerved to the left deeper into the city being engulfed in the lights however, it skidded and the green blur landed in its face.

"Scourge The Hedgehog! You're under arrest!" the blue blur placed a foot on the green hedgehog and within a second, cuffed him. "I don't see why you bother escaping when you get caught _all _the time?" the blue blur huffed. Scourge opened his eyes to reveal ice blue eyes and groaned.  
>"Eugh, Zonic The Hedgehog. You never leave me alone..." Zonic lowered his eyes in annoyance and dragged Scourge up.<br>"I advise that you keep your big mouth shut. Anything you say can be used against you in court." Zonic hissed and dumped Scourge back on the floor still with his hands cuffed behind his back.

Suddenly, sirens started to wail and two jet black hovercrafts with a red glowing 'Z' logo branded on the doors and roof skidded to a halt next to Zonic and Scourge. The doors swung open. A large green crocodile in a red suit with green boots, gold plated shoulder piece armour and chest plates, navy gloves and a helmet with red rods coming out from behind the pair of gold ear pieces and a violet chameleon in the same suit stormed out of the cars and surrounded Scourge. Zonic pressed the button on one of his golden ear piece to lift the glass mask that was shielding his emerald eyes.

"Zector," Zonic addressed to the crocodile "What took you so long?" he gritted his teeth. A sign that he was clearly irritated. Zector bowed his head down in apology.  
>"I'm sorry sir but Zespio," he pointed to the chameleon "...and I was distracted by some injured Mobians. We had no choice but to help them and get them to the hospital. Most of the injuries appeared to be knife wounds and we also found three bodies dumped aside." Zonic's eyes widened. I speck of light flashed through his irises and the rain pattered down harder. The lightning shot brighter and the thunder roared louder.<p>

Zonic dragged Scourge up by the collar and punched him in the jaw-hard.  
>"Persistent bastard! You think killing innocent civilians is acceptable?" Zonic then leaned his head forward and spat out the next few words: "You. Are. Going. To. Die." Zonic then threw Scourge on the floor in disgust "You're definitely going to receive a death penalty," Scourge gawked at him and shook his head.<p>

"Hey! Before you jump to conclusions, lemme explain! I didn't kill or injure anyone, well not intentionally...I may have knocked some people over or something..." he murmured the last sentence to himself "I haven't murdered anyone in my life and I don't use a knife." Zespio raised a brow and spoke in a firm yet calm voice.  
>"Zonic, sir? Till date, Scourge hasn't killed a soul. He's never used a knife either." Zespio grabbed Scourge and forced him inside one of the hovercrafts "But you still have to go back to No Zone jail." Scourge rolled his eyes and resisted to counter back.<p>

The Zonecop drove off into the distance. The rain calmed down a bit and the thunder stopped rumbling. Zonic squinted at the sky and sighed. He turned and face Zector. Melancholy was printed all over his face and the crocodile frowned at the sight.  
>"Zector, this is the third time this month that a murder has happened. Who would do this?" Zector shook his head and lifted his translucent mask up revealing his amber eyes.<p>

"Whoever it is, they're not fooling around." Zector's gruff voice echoed. The background audio muted for a few moments. Zonic tugged on his gloves to tighten it; something that he'd do when he's confused or frustrated. "We gotta get back to the headquarters. Maybe Zails might find a clue to this murder." Zonic looked up and nodded. Zector got into the hovercraft and started up the engine. The machine floated up as Zector scrolled down the windows. "Do you want a ride or not?"

"No, I'm going for a run." Zonic declined and darted off out of the city. Zector sighed and drove off into the opposite direction. Zector looked down to see the city below him. No Zone city was so beautiful at night.

(With Zonic)

The wind refreshed Zonic's quills as he sat down at the very top of a hill. His helmet was on the side next to him. Zonic ran his fingers down his long blue quills as he looked up at the sky. The clouds have disappeared and the stars dotted around in the sky. It was difficult to see them in the city but out in the fields, it was like looking out in space.  
>"Now that 'Green' is taken back to jail, a burden's lifted off of my shoulders." Zonic mused to himself. He lied down down and closed his eyes only for them to open them again. That paranoia. That feeling.<p>

Is someone out there? He was pretty sure that he's the only who knew this place.

Right?

Zonic casually put a hand on his chest, then slithered down to his belt, to the side, to his gun. In a flash, he sprung up and pointed the gun at a direction.  
>"Who's there?" he yelled. Sweat dribbled down the side of his forehead and his spikes curved slightly making them sharper than blades. His arms lowered and rested down his side when the figure walked towards him.<br>"Zamy? What are you..." he peered at the pink hedgehog and realised she wasn't wearing her uniform. She was wearing a white long sleeved top along with a red skirt and black jacket. She had some trainers on but her navy gloves were replaced with crystal white ones. On her head was a red headband with a gold oval on each side.

"Why aren't you in your uniform? And dressed like this? You could've gotten hurt or-" Zonic was cut off by Zamy.  
>"Zonic," she took a few steps closer "I'm fine, I was working undercover with Zlaze." she gave a small smile and her jade eyes sparkled under the stars.<br>"But in those clothing? Couldn't you have covered your legs or wear something more...I dunno...covering?" Zamy sighed in annoyance. Why's he always so over-protective? Especially over her?

"Zonic, I'm flattered that you're concerned over me but...you go over the top at times." She sat down on the grass "Anyway, I was sent here to look for you. What were you doing here?" she tilted her head. Zonic sat next to her and put an elbow on his knee.  
>"To think...you're aware of the murders that's been happening lately, right?" Zamy nodded and answered.<br>"Yes, in fact, have you realised that the victims are all mobians? I have a feeling that the killer might be human,"  
>"I don't think so Zamy, I have a feeling it's not that." Zonic faced her "This killer is too cunning and seems to be strong too. I'm not being prejudiced here but humans are weaker than us Mobians. And to take out quite a lot of Mobians..."<p>

"You should get back at the headquarters, it's getting late." Zonic warned.  
>"So what. I'll stay here with you! When you're here, there's no need to fear." Zamy chirped and leaned on Zonic. Her bangs tickled Zonic's nose as he turned his face to the side to sneeze. "Oops! Are you allergic to shampoo or something?" Zamy turned around to face Zonic but his face was still turned away from her. Zamy huffed and with her hands, she gently put them on his cheeks to make him face her. His cheeks were tinted in a slight cherry colour making Zamy smirk.<p>

"Zamy, stop it." Zonic held her wrists and took her hands off of his cheeks. "You seriously need to get back to the headquarters and change those damn clothes. I swear down one day someone will try and..." Zonic realised that Zamy was glaring at him "What?"  
>"I can wear anything I want Mr. If you haven't realised, lots of female mobians don't wear any clothes. I only wear them cos they're in style."<br>"Say that to the rapists out there..." Zonic muttered. "I'm taking you back." Zonic stood up.  
>"Wait-" but it was too late. As soon as Zonic grabbed her arm, she hissed <em>in pain<em>. Zamy swiftly snatched her arm off of Zonic's hand and put it behind her back with a pained smile. Zonic felt dampness seep through his glove. He took it off and gasped.

Blood.

The glove was coated in blood and has seeped through to his fingers.

Zonic glared at Zamy and grabbed her arm gently. How could he have not noticed before? A dark scarlet patch was spreading on her arm coating Zonic's fingers in more blood.  
>"It's nothing! L...leave it!" Zonic ignored her and glared at her. He rolled up her sleeves and he gawked in horror. A huge gash was present on Zamy's pale skin and blood was seeping out of it. Lots of it.<p>

"Zamy, who did this!" Zonic snapped "Forget that, why didn't you tell me or get it treated?" Zamy bit her lip. She hated it when Zonic got mad, especially if it's because of herself.  
>"I'll get it treated! It doesn't matter Zonic." Zonic shook his head and gripped her shoulder not caring if her blood from his finger stained her top and jacket.<br>"Who did it!?" Zamy stayed silent "Dammit Zamy! Why won't you tell me? Wait..." Zamy lowered her head down in shame. Zonic lifted her chin up with his finger. "It happened during that undercover mission with Zlaze didn't it?" Zonic closed his eyes for a moment.

_"He's in jail at the moment. I managed to catch the criminal just before he blew up the plane. You know that rat? That terrorist? During the fight, he managed to scratch me with his knife and knock Zlaze out. Zlaze doesn't know that I was injured though."_

Zamy answered finally. Zonic tensed up slightly.

Zamy managed to throw the terrorist into jail by herself? She fought even though she was injured? He underestimated her- again. Zonic couldn't help it though. Just like his counterpart: Sonic The Hedgehog, he made a promise to protect the pink hedgehog ever since he met her. Unlike Sonic, Zonic met Zamy when she was born-not when she was eight and he was eleven. Zamy was abandoned at the orphanage Zonic was staying at when he was young. He doesn't have a family either. They both ran away when he was eight and when she was five. Also, like her counterpart: Amy Rose, Zamy is head over heels for Zonic but was more mature and serious.

Zonic picked Zamy up bridal style and told her to hold on.  
>"We're going back to the HQ. We have to get your wounds healed up." Zonic had his helmet back on and tightened his grip on Zamy. He ran off leaving a blue trail behind him and a breeze along with it.<p>

A pair of eyes watched the hedgehogs go and disappear. The owner of the eyes chuckled darkly and liked its sharp fangs.  
>"Every hero has their weakness...looks like I hit the jackpot..." the figure's eyes hid back in the shadows.<p>

(Zonecop Headquarters)

Zonecop Headquarters. A gigantic 100 floored building was in the heart of the city. Through the windows, you could see Mobians and a couple of humans inside either working, sleeping, talking, etc. There were hovercrafts with the Zonecop logo glowing on it surrounding the buildings. They were all turned off however, the 'Z' still glowed.

Inside the building, the main entrance area looked like a futuristic police station. Everything was advanced; from laser computers and touch screen transparent glass to robots and automatic inventions. Half of these stuff would've not have existed if it weren't for the young twin tailed fox himself: Miles Zails Prower. No Zone was a few millenniums ahead the Prime world and the Anti world through advanced technology and well, the date itself.

In the laboratory, Zails was sitting down on his chair looking through his blueprint holograms. The holograms were all over the place, each showing a unique invention. Tails pressed a button on the arm rest of his chair without needing to look and the chair floated. It flew him to the direction of a different blueprint. Zails hummed in amusement and his twin tails swirled in glee.  
>"A time machine huh? That's going to be hard- very hard." Zails murmured.<p>

Suddenly, the door was sprung open and out came Zonic with Zamy in his arms. He gave a quick nod to Zails and sat Zamy down on a chair.  
>"Zails, can you clean up her wounds? I need to talk to you after that as well." Zonic asked calmly.<br>"Sure, anything for you!" Zails used his namesakes to fly down onto the floor. He observed a scowling Zamy's wound and gasped. "Zamy! How long have you been bleeding for? I'm surprised you haven't passed out yet." he adjusted the Bluetooth on his ear and spoke in a monotone "First Aid,"

An orb suddenly lit up in between the fox and female hedgehog. The orb turned solid and snapped open. Zails grabbed the first aid kit from it and began to get out the necessary equipment and bandages.  
>"Zails...I'm pretty sure I could live without that alcohol rub..." Zamy bit down on her lip.<br>"No way! Without it, your wound will get infected." Zails replied hastily while putting some of the alcohol on cotton wool. He dabbed the wound making Zamy hiss in pain and wriggle a bit.

"Maybe it would've not hurt as much if you've got it cleaned in the first place." Zonic retorted. He sat on a chair and rested his arm on the sides.

He saw the way Zamy puckered her lips in irritation but then bit them in pain as Zails dabbed more alcohol in. She looks so cute...pretty...wonderful...lovel-

Wait!

'I'm treading dangerous steps here! She should never know how I feel...' Zonic snapped out of his trance and realised he was staring at Zamy the whole time so he turned away.  
>"Zonic?" Zonic faced Zamy.<br>"Hmm?"  
>"You okay? You look a bit lost?" she had a bandage now wrapped around her arm.<p>

'Her eyes, they're so green...' Zonic mused to himself mentally but then replied: "I'm fine, nothing to worry about." Zamy nodded and was about to leave the laboratory, Zonic stopped her by grabbing her wrist. Zamy tilted her head in confusion. Zonic pointed at her clothing and shook his head.  
>"Alright alright! Sheesh! I'm getting dressed for bed anyway so will you just cut that out." Zamy scoffed "It's not fair, you guys run around naked all the time excluding your shoes and gloves."<p>

Zails looked at himself and scratched his head nervously. Boy was she right. All he was wearing was his belt and shoes and gloves. The only time they ever wear clothes is when they've to suit up for a mission or work.

"_I'm _wearing my uniform." Zonic stood up and his height towered over her figure just by a couple of inches. Zamy wasn't intimidated by that at all. "And you said before that some girls don't wear clothes either,"  
>"You're wearing a uniform cos you had to go capture Scourge <em>again<em>." Zamy stomped towards the door. "And the only reason I don't get to run around naked is because _you _don't let me Mr Overprotective. Hmmph!" she slammed the door and yelled in frustration when it hit her back.

"Feisty much? What a diva..." Zonic huffed receiving a giggle from Zails. "I'm just looking out for her, heh. It's not like she can run around naked anymore ever since she hit...erm..."  
>"Puberty? You really hate that subject don't you Zonic?" Zonic shrugged his shoulders. He sat back down on the chair again as did Zails.<p>

"Anyway, I want to talk to you about the incidents that's been going on lately." Zonic cleared his throat to make the atmosphere more serious. "There's a killer on the loose murdering innocent civilians; mainly Mobians like us,"  
>"Perhaps a human killer?" Zails questioned.<br>"I don't think so, Zamy said the same thing. Our crime scene investigators checked out the postmortem and the scenes however not one clue is found or any evidence on who or _whom _the killers are. The only pattern I spotted so far is that all the victims are anthropomorphic beings like us and they're all killed the same way."

Zails sighed and lowered his eyelids looking down. He thought for a moment and ran a hand through his bangs. Within a second, his eyes brightened up indicating that:  
>"I have an idea," Zails stood up and using his tails, he flew to a large thin sheet of glass. He tapped on it and instantly the glass lit up in a cyan colour. The 'Z' logo appeared for a moment and then tabs of documents replaced the logo within a click of a finger. A hologram of a keyboard appeared before him and he typed away.<p>

Zonic realised what he was doing. Zails was viewing all the reports from the postmortem asylum. Images of dead bodies that were either coated in blood, decorated with gashes or disfigured in some way appeared on the screen. Zonic resisted the urge to vomit. He began to sweat slightly. While Zails was browsing through the files, Zonic quickly pulled off his suit and armour leaving his shoes and gloves on. He looked exactly like his prime counterpart; only taller, more toned and slicker.

"So far, all the reports are just similar...this person was shot...these guys were stabbed to death...a couple of others were tortured. All three cases have no evidence of the killer/killers." Zails flew back down and sucked his teeth. "This guy is really smart or is just lucky..." he faced Zonic and blinked. "When did you take your suit off?"  
>"While you were browsing, it's kinda hot here." Zonic puffed out a cheek "You really need an air-conditioner here. It's really stuffy and uncomfortable." Zails rolled his eyes.<p>

"Zonic, it's above you," Zails pointed up. Zonic followed the direction of his finger and raised a brow.  
>"But it's not even on."<br>"Must be jammed," Zonic picked up his uniform and stuff and was about to proceed out of the door. "Going to bed now?"  
>"Yep, it's already late and I need my sleep. I don't wanna be all hazy if the killer or killers attack. I suggest you sleep too. You can browse about later through those corpses."<br>"You're right, wait!"

"Yeah?"  
>"Are the bodies still going to be in the asylum?"<br>"Well, no one has come to claim them yet, why?"  
>"I'll have to check the bodies out myself for proper clues." Zonic's pupils shrunk and a disgusted look was printed on his face. "What?"<br>"You're only eleven and you already want to scurry through dead bodies?" Zails nodded eagerly.  
>"Yep!" Zonic shook his quills.<p>

"Well, good night and good luck with that! Just don't come running to me when you start having nightmares." Zonic walked out with his usual moody expression.  
>"I'm not squeamish about blood or anything like that! I'll even have Zream with me." Zails yelled but was only met with silence. He turned off his holograms and computers and began to get ready for bed. He yawned and stretched his arms and tails. However, something caught his eye. He flew towards the top of the desk and picked up the object. He smiled.<p>

It was a photograph of all of the main Zonecops. It seemed more like a family photo considering how close everyone else is with each other.  
>"Three years ago huh? Back then, Zonic never used to smile or laugh." Zails put the photo back down and flew towards the window. His sapphire eyes shifted as he spotted a movement in the alleyway. He narrowed his eyes and his fur at the back of his neck stood up. He pressed a button on his Bluetooth and said:<br>"Security barrier activate." a dome shield surrounded the building. It first sizzled with electricity than turned invisible. Zails peered at the alleyway again only to see it was empty.

"There's someone out there..." he hissed.

(With Zonic)

Zonic witnessed the security barrier being activated from observing one of the windows. He was in the hallway, a couple steps away from Zails' laboratory. He growled and zoomed towards the windows. They were humongous and all aligned together like a wall of glass. Zonic's territorial eyes scanned the areas outside the window. Down at the city, a couple of shops and finally, the alleyway.  
>"Don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight." Zonic muttered. He proceeded to zoom back into his room and dumped his armour and suit and helmet to one side. He flopped himself onto the bed and sighed.<p>

"Three incidents...fifteen victims...how many killers..." his glassy emerald orbs stared at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. "Zails is right, I'm a terrible insomniac." Zonic sat up and started to take his gloves off revealing his tan hands. His left hand had a scar on it. Zonic doesn't remember how he got it or when he did. It was always there. Zonic stroked the scar and lowered his eyelids.

'I wonder why I was ever left in an orphanage...' he thought to himself. Before Zonic could clip his belt around his waist off-

"AAaaaaaaaaghhhh!" A scream alarmed the whole building causing the cyan teen to jump up and dash out of his room to the source of the sound.  
>"ZARIA!" he heard Zhadow's voice echo and saw his figure skating by Zonic himself. He was too shaken up to see Zonic run along with him and finally ended up in Zaria's room.<p>

The blonde female hedgehog was stood up frozen in fear beside her bed. Her sky blue eyes showed anxiousness and terror. Zhadow rushed towards her and grabbed her by the shoulders enveloping her into an embrace.  
>"Zhadow! There was something out there! It had a knife! A knife!" she wailed into the ebony hedgehog's chest. Even the Ultimate Life Form was in his shoes, gloves and weapon belt at the moment. Perhaps most of the Zonecops were in this state at the moment. Zaria was in her pajamas which included: black shorts and white tank top.<p>

"Who did you see? Zaria?" Zhadow whispered into her ear soothing the trembling girl. She shook her head as more tears escaped her eyes. She hid her head in his chest fur.  
>"I don't know...it wore a mask..." she shivered.<p>

Zonic darted towards her window to try and spot the figure only to find nothing. He looked carefully and swore out loud. He looked at the pair behind him with fury slapped in his face.  
>"There's a hole in the barrier!" Zhadow's face paled as did Zaria's. An alarm rang through the entire building with a monotone voice:<p>

**"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"**

Zonic ran out of the room along with Zhadow who had Zaria in his arms. Zonic slipped his trusty gun into his fingers and shot towards Zamy's room. He burst through the doors to find it empty. His heart started to pulse harder against his chest.  
>"Zonic!" he spun to come face to face with Zream.<br>"Where's Zamy?" he yelled over the alarm.  
>"She's with Zails in the infirmary! Zails was found knocked out and he's bleeding in the back of his head!" Zream cried out. Zonic's eyes flashed with anger.<p>

"Shit!" he looked at Zream and took her arm. He ran with her in his grip and reached towards the infirmary. As he stormed through the doors, he gasped.

"Get back here you bastard!" Zector roared as he tried to shoot the masked figure but it was as swift and cunning as Zespio. Here in the infirmary, where injured Zonecops were meant to be taken care of; a shoot-off was going on. The same figure that Zaria saw was currently in the room. It had on a white mask with a red streak across the left eye. It was wearing black spy like clothing and it was a Mobian. In the corner of the room was Zails and other injured Zonecops who were all conscious but vulnerable to fight.

Zespio and Znuckles, the red echidna were protecting the injured and shooting from a distance. Zouge, Zlaze and Zamy were all fighting along with Zector. Zouge flew up and used her screw kick on the intruder only for it to dodge her. Zlaze used her gun to shoot since using her fire power would create more damage.

The intruder did a triple back-flip and round off to dodge the incoming bullets. Zamy sprinted towards the figure, jumped up and whipped out her hammer that was similar to her counterpart's Piko Piko hammer and managed to strike. The intruder was thrown across the room due to the sheer pressure of the hammer however, it got up not looking at all dazed. It crossed its arm in an X-Formation and metal claws ripped out of its knuckles. It raced its way to Zamy but was knocked back by Zonic's spin dash.

Zonic uncurled and dived towards the fallen intruder. He tried to throw a punch at it but his fists were grabbed by the masked figure. He threw another punch with his other hand but that was caught as well. Their fists were interlocked. Zespio turned invisible and quickly crawled onto the wall. By the second he reached the interlocking duo, he jumped up and kicked the figure down.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Zhadow shouted as he came into the room. All the chaos spears hit the masked figure directly making it wobble in the direction of Zream. With her ears, Zream flew up and delivered an elbow jab on the intruder's back causing it to fall. Zonic, Zhadow and Zream surrounded the figure thinking that it was unconscious. Zhadow was about to lift the mask however, his wrist was grabbed by the figure's wrist.

The figure jumped up with a struggling Zhadow in its grip and threw the ebony hedgehog to the window causing the glass to smash and Zhadow to fall out of the building. The only thing that was seen was his crimson streaks.  
>"ZHADOW!" Zaria screeched. She aimed a punch to the figure as did Zector and Zonic only for the figure to spin with one leg sticking out conveying a rib breaking kick to the trio. The three Zonecops were dropped on the ground gasping for air. Zouge was about to use her screw kick once more but was interrupted.<p>

"You're dead!" out of no where, Zhadow hit the figure in the back of its head provoking it to attack him. Zhadow had a neon blue aura around him.  
>"Zilver?" Zonic grunted. An albino hedgehog was floating outside the smashed window with a blue aura around him as well. He must've been outside when Zhadow was thrown out of the window and saved the falling hedgehog using his telekinesis.<p>

Zilver landed in the room and used his psychokinetic powers to keep the figure locked in one place. The figure resisted and for the first time ever, someone managed to defy Zilver's power and jumped out of the window. Zouge and Znuckles followed after it and glided in its direction. The figure noticed that and threw a sachet at them. The sachet exploded and the powder absorbed into the flying pair making them groan and fall unconscious. Zilver used his telekinesis one more time to catch them in his cyan beam and brought them into the room.

"It...it got away?" Zonic panted. Zails whimpered and held onto one of his tails.

"Zonic, it stole the information of the dead bodies..." Zonic gawked at the kitsune. Zhadow growled and punched the ground. He glared outside and shook his head.  
>"Fuck..." the ebony and crimson life form swore in hate.<p>

Zlaze and Zespio were tending to Znuckles and Zouge. Zamy and Zector hovered around the blood that was left behind the masked figure who cowardly escaped from the Zonecops.  
>"Zonic, Zaria and I will take this blood for a DNA test." Zector spoke receiving a nod from Zonic. "Zamy, can you check out the barrier outside and see how it's been open?" Zamy got up and advanced towards the door.<p>

"I'll go with her. That bastard is still around and I don't want anyone else getting hurt." Zonic got up but winced in pain slightly.  
>"But Zonic, sir! You're hurt!" Zector opposed.<br>"I don't care, I'm going with her."  
>"Zonic, you don't have to..." Zamy tried to persuade the leader but stopped midway in her sentence by the flame ignited in his eyes.<br>"I said I'm going. You don't order me around." Zonic hissed.

"I'm going after the intruder, Zlaze, Zilver. You're coming with me." Zhadow informed and received a nod from Zonic. Zhadow was the deputy head of the Zonecops so he was able to make big decisions like Zonic. In fact, he was the leader the team before he handed it down towards the cyan teen due to his determination, skills and ability. The albino hedgehog agreed as did the pyrokinesis cat.

Zonic and Zamy headed out of the door in silence while the rest of the Zonecops tended towards the injured or proceeded with the assignment that was given to them.  
>'I have a feeling that, that figure isn't the only one out there...' Zonic narrowed his eyes in his thoughts but then focused again. He can't keep his guard down; not after what happened to Zails. He looked at the side to see Zamy by him in deep thoughts. She must be thinking the same thing.<br>"Zamy," he spoke grabbing her attention.  
>"Yes, sir?" she replied. She only ever calls him 'sir' when things were serious or during an assignment.<br>"Keep your guard up. You've seen how that person managed to escape all of us and even injure Zhadow. You don't want it to attack you next or anyone else. Understand?" his voice was so cold and spine chilling.  
>"Yes sir." she replied solemnly. Just a while ago, Zonic was warm and at least was in a brighter mood. Now he was all serious and moody again.<p>

They were in the weaponry section of the building. Zonic added a few more guns and gadgets onto his bet and slipped on a pair of navy gloves along with a mask that had a glass front that could be seen through both ways, golden oval on each side of the head that had a red rod behind it. Zamy wore the same but also carried her hammer which was black and gold in colour.  
>"You're going out- in that?" Zonic pointed towards her pajamas which consisted a black pair of shorts and white tank top too. Zamy rolled her eyes and put on a black jacket too. "I suggest you take the crossbow, not the hammer." Zonic added ignoring her lack of clothing.<p>

'Sorry to be so cold with you but it's for the best.' Zonic groaned to himself. Zamy grabbed a crossbow and gave a blank look to her leader and her lover. The blank look was replaced with a small smile and she uttered her next words softly:  
>"I know you're worried about us all. We'll catch that masked moron out there. I know we will." Zonic felt his heartbeat increase. No matter what mood he's in, what tension everyone's going through, what event's happening; she's always the optimistic one. Zonic sighed and led the way out of the building.<p>

As the entrance door opened automatically, Zonic and Zamy walked out silently. Zonic kept a gun in his hand gripping it tightly while Zamy had the cross bow in her possession. The wind was sending icy chills down both their bodies making them grip their teeth.  
>'Dammit. I should've wore my suit in this weather.' Zonic resisted the urge to wrap his arms around his body. His tan chest paled slightly due to the cold. He looked back at Zamy to see her standing her ground. 'She must be trying to prove to me that's she's strong...Zamy...I don't want you to act like you're immortal.'<p>

** Sizzle...buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...**

Zonic instinctively grabbed Zamy's wrist and put her behind him. Zamy peered from behind his quills and her pink ones upturned slightly. She looked around to see if the intruder was still there.  
>"Zonic, the barrier!" she whispered and pointed to the gaping hole of the barrier. It was bigger than ever and the bots of the barrier around the hole sizzled in a blinding white colour. Zonic darted towards it with Zamy in his grip to inspect the barrier.<br>"Zamy, I'll cover you while you try and spot the cause of the hole." Zamy nodded and did so.

She put her hand on one of the cracks and squinted her eyes. She brought her hand back with a yelp. Zonic took her hand and raised his brow. Patches of her gloves were eroded and her hands were red.  
>"Is that..." Zonic began.<br>"Concentrated sulfuric acid. The only thing that can go through this barrier other than us." Zamy whimpered in pain. Luckily, the glove took most of the damage of the acid. Zonic took off her glove to sigh in relief. Her hand only got a few burns.

"How do we fix this?" Zamy pointed towards the barrier. Zonic's eyes brightened indicating that he had an idea. A trick that Zails showed him months ago.

_"Only concentrated sulfuric acid could destroy the barrier. To fix it, add some H2O on the cracks of the barrier and instantly it'll form itself again. Simple as that!"_ Zails's voice echoed in Zonic's head.  
>"Have you got a water bottle?" Zonic asked. Zamy nodded and reached for her belt for one. Zonic took it and took of the cap. He added a bit around the hole and cracks. Like magic, the barrier glowed and covered the hole. It was good as new.<p>

"Lets go back in the HQ." Zonic murmured. His face showed only little emotion. Zamy peered in his eyes to see a little hope dancing in it. She smiled and they ran off towards the building.

~x~

**A/N: **I was going to upload this next week but since I'm in such a good mood; I uploaded it today! (I got an A in maths for the first time ever so hurray for me!) Comment, review, fave, and tell me what you think of the first chapter so far! Stay tuned for the next chapter! P.S: I know some things in the Zonecops aren't accurate but a good story isn't always based on facts and all that! It doesn't hurt to use some imagination does it?

couples are:

-Zonzamy (ZonicXZamy)  
>-Zhadria (ZhadowXZaria)<br>-Zilvaze (ZilverXZlaze)  
>-Znuxouge (ZnucklesXZouge)<br>-Zailream (ZailsXZream) 


End file.
